


Looking Glass

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWQ 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Eames (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: There's a stranger in the mirror.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWQ 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706848
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Week 4  
> Prompt: My favorite enemy  
> Genre: none  
> Word Count: Up to 250 words

There's a stranger in the mirror. A stranger staring back. He's wearing Eames' face, hair, clothes, but his eyes are cold as stone. 

He’s everything Eames left behind. Everything Eames wants to forget.

He’s the thief with no guilt, the soldier with no conscience. The man who used people, then tossed them aside.

He’s a grifter who built a life out of lies, who molded Eames from clay. He’s a man who knows Eames better than Eames knows himself, a man who should be dead and buried.

But he’s here, watching from the mirror with those stone-cold eyes. And Eames is staring back.

The bathroom door creaks. Eames listens to the familiar tread on the tiled floor.

“Are you coming to bed?” Arthur asks, voice low, as he wraps Eames in his arms. He fills the empty space in the mirror, comforting and knowable. Real.

Eames leans back against him, fills his senses with Arthur’s smell, Arthur’s touch, Arthur’s warmth. 

“I love you,” Eames whispers, watching the words fall from the stranger’s lips.

Arthur kisses him gently, so gently. “I love you, too,” he murmurs. “Come to bed.”

He shuts off the light. Pulls Eames away. In bed, he holds Eames close, hugs him tight. _You’re here, you’re real, you’re mine,_ his touch seems to say.

Eames tries to believe it.

But in the morning, as he gets ready, Eames knows he will look into that mirror. 

And the stranger will look back.


End file.
